


Do you blame yourself?

by starlite_cos



Series: Short & Completed [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lotta angst, Angst, Dead W. D. Gaster, Do you blame yourself?, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Its short as hell, Nightmares, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), SO, Short, The Void, and now im posting it here, but i cant fucking draw, fjgjhg, fnaf audio, idfk, so i just wrote out the whole thing, thats pretty much it, turned it into a fanfic, wanted to make an animation meme, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos
Summary: Got bored, wanted to make an animation to the 'Do you blame yourself?' FNAF audio from tiktok, don't fucking know how to anime, wrote out the whole script/plot thingie and it became a short angsty fanfic.this is shit, don't read it.
Series: Short & Completed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111388
Kudos: 7





	Do you blame yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Join the [discord server!](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R) :D

Sans comes home to his surface house from his job at the library so he's wearing a navy-blue collared shirt, white khakis, and a library lanyard. He looks content but also tired as he walks in, so he half-hazard throws the keys on the table next to the front door, puts the lanyard on the hat hanger, and uses his magic by snapping his fingers to change into his signature plain, white shirt, shorts, and slippers.

He promptly teleports upstairs into his bedroom, flops down on the bed, and falls asleep. in his dream, everything around him is black and there's no light what-so-ever, but for some reason, he can see everything on him. As he's looking around in confusion, he suddenly hears his name being called and turns around abruptly to face, about 8 feet in front of him, Chara.

Chara’s eyes are completely black and black ink/sludge is slowly pouring from their eyes, down their face, and sometimes dripping onto the ground. They’re floating slightly off the ground, just staring at sans with a neutral, but also amused/curious, expression. The kid’s body flickers, and floating, white boxes are covering some of their arms, hair, and pants as if they’re glitching.

Sans's first thought is to obviously obliterate the devil child that caused him so much pain, and depression, and suffering. So, he raises his hand to call forth a gaster blaster, but before it’s materialized Chara speaks;

_"Do you blame yourself?"_

Chara’s voice echos through the wide space of nothing as if multiple people are speaking the same sentence and Sans stops. He blinks in confusion as he's caught slightly off guard by the question, his hand pauses raise in mid-air, and he eyes Chara with scrutiny.

"...what?" He asks apprehensively as he closes both of his hands into fists, puts them in front of his body slightly, and takes a step back. Chara tilts their head at him in 'wonder', blinks, and cracks a small smile at sans;

_"Well, it's quite common in this situation for a patient to feel a kind of... guilt."_

Sans’s brows are furrowed and he’s glaring at Chara as he tries his best to not look intimidated, but it’s not really working. Sans’s hands clench and unclench as he looks back around the darkness before turning back at Chara and slowly asking;

"...what situation?"

Chara's face breaks into a wide, crazy, close-mouthed smile and more of the black sludge starts running down their face. Their body starts melting and morphing as the glitches get stronger. Their already pale skin and rosy cheeks fading into a deathly white, their arms and legs turning black like the world around them and changing into the same black goop that was dripping down their face.

Static and Chara’s maniacal laughter overtakes sans’s senses and he flinches back, tripping over his slipper, and falls straight onto his coccyx. He closes his sockets on impact, and when he opens them again, his eye-lights go out and he stares up in horror at the new person standing in front of him.

They lean over his shaking form, only about 2 feet away from sans now, letting their sleek, white, tailcoat flutter behind them. They reach their arm out to sans, but as much as he wants to move, sans finds himself stuck in place, frozen out of either fear or shock.

The figure places one of their fingers under sans’s jaw and tilts his head upwards to face them and in the most ear-splitting, static-filled, garbled voice that sans hasn’t heard in the longest damn time, they say one, simple sentence that shivers sans down to the **bone**.

  
  


_" .̵̨̫̙̜̖̭̗̦̠͓̖̱̭̰̲̔͊̈́̆̊͋͋̀͂̔̄̉͆̚ͅ.̶̢̛͖̪̖̩̉̃͗̄̊̅̃̽̿̅͂͒̈́̈́͝͝ͅ.̸̧̗͉̲̝̺̲̘̊̐̊̿Ṭ̸̨̧͚̮̞͙͉͙̞͎͇̥͎͙̞̈́͒͆ḩ̸̻͎͇̺̬̻̤̣̬̻̬̹̭̖͎͕̭̦̏̾͛̐̃̎̋͛͝ę̴̨̢͉̥͕̼͈͖̳̖͎͚̥̤̮̜͕̲̘̽̉͋́̏̊͂̈͋̌͌̇̽̈͐͒̈͌́̈̎͒̃̚̕ ̵̧̦̭͓͈̫̖͓͚̼͖͐̑̀́̄͊͗́͗̉͊̋̊̈́͐̓a̵̰͉͓̐͠ͅç̴̛͕̙̻̳̙̻͉̝̺͙̹̠̤̓̈́̈́̍̿̿̈́͊́̔̈́̍͋̔͂̿̈͛͌̽͋͒̓̄̐͋͘̕͜ͅc̷̛͍͍̣̼̃̀̍̅́͒͘̕̚͠ͅḭ̴̛̝͍͖̣̟̙̞͖̜̹͚̏́̌͗͆͒̂̿͌͒͌̃̄͌͘d̴̢̧̧̢̨̮̜̠̯̫͖̝̺͔̗̝̣̯͚̱͕͉͖͔̄̄̊̒̊ͅe̸̡̧͍̫̰̺̗̙͔̱̰̜̲̞͙͓͔̜͍͔̩̺̟͈̗̗̼͕͆̐͂͋̔̈̌̒͑̐͛̎͗̚n̶̢̧̡̨̹̝̫͓̘̰̼͕̮̞̠̙̼̙̦͒͆͂̈̈́̃̌͋͛͌̉͑͆̒̒̆͆̀̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅt̷̢̡̨̛̪̲̙̮̮͇͉̺̦͔̯̟͎̜͙̜͉̫̩̹̳͎̣̖̽̿̎̊͌̐̿͌̐͒̅͘͜͝͝͠.̷̗͖͇͈̠̳̰̫̟̥̲̪͕͎͎͚͇̞̹͙̲͎̺̙͉̙̽ "_


End file.
